<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【情人节贺文】déjà vu by permanganateion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401530">【情人节贺文】déjà vu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion'>permanganateion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Alternate Universe - Middle Ages, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hunger Games Tributes, Like, M/M, Marauders, Middle Ages, Reincarnation, Valentine's Day, Vampire Sirius Black, Vampires, Werewolf Remus Lupin, at last its happy ending, i had lots of fun writing this actually, i personally think its a happy ending, wolfstar, 犬狼</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>全文约6k，转世/平行宇宙梗，顺序为原著-饥饿游戏au（的后续）-中世纪吸血鬼&amp;狼人au-现代无魔法au</p><p>是个三明治，糖夹刀夹糖夹刀夹糖夹刀夹糖的那种，比过山车还刺激喔😃</p><p>子标题分別为四个相对应的颜色</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【情人节贺文】déjà vu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳</p><p>我不是很懂为什么ao3的word count跟word差这么多，应该要是6k左右才对</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>déjà vu，直译为“已经看到过”，可翻译作“既视感”、“似曾相识”等。用于描述“曾于某处看见过某画面或者经历过一些事情”的感觉。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I. Pigeon Blue 鸽羽蓝</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Have we met？”</p><p>“我很确定我们昨天、前天、大前天都有见过。”莱姆斯连头都没有抬，沉浸在他的书本世界里面，“西里斯，你得停止用讲给小女生的pick-up lines。对我无效的。”</p><p>西里斯翻过沙发背降落在莱姆斯旁边，一脸无辜的控诉，“Moony你好无趣。”</p><p>“你怎么这时间在这？詹姆呢？”</p><p>“魁地奇。”他边说边跟莱姆斯的书抢他大腿的位置。</p><p>“你不去吗？我有何等荣幸胜过魁地奇训练？”莱姆斯只好把书举起来，半转身继续读着句子。</p><p>“我想你。”</p><p>“噢是吗，你出去多久？二十分钟？”</p><p>“Moons，你永远是我心目中的优先第一。”</p><p>莱姆斯把目光从书移开，对上西里斯深情望着他的眼神。他脸红了，西里斯恶作剧成功一般的笑了。他最近的兴趣是塞给莱姆斯各种俗套的情话，然后看着血液冲向他脸庞。去他的易脸红体质。</p><p>“从我的腿上滚下去，你的优先第一是你的头发。”莱姆斯咕哝，试图要把书挡在两人之间没有成功。西里斯轻柔的把书抽走，放到一旁的茶几上，把莱姆斯拉下来深吻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Avada kadavra. ”</p><p>莱姆斯想起了那句“Have we met？”</p><p>莱姆斯在一阵距离外看见绿色光芒没入西里斯的身体；莱姆斯看见绿光没入自己的身体。[1]</p><p>莱姆斯没有思考，化作白光冲向他的爱人；莱姆斯听见一旁有人尖叫他的名字。</p><p>两人的目光相会，西里斯无声的动了动嘴；有人接住了莱姆斯倒下的身体。</p><p>莱姆斯抱住要往西里斯冲去的身影，那一瞬间分不清自己抱的是詹姆还是哈利；莱姆斯闭上眼睛。</p><p>“Moony”，莱姆斯看见他说；“Pads”，莱姆斯不知道自己有没有说出口。</p><p>“I love you. ”；“I’m coming. ”</p><p>扬起的帷幕与吞噬莱姆斯的，皆是西里斯眼睛的颜色。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>II. Laurel Green 桂冠绿</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Have we met？”</p><p>莱姆斯从客厅抬头看他，视线穿过隔开厨房跟客厅的吧台，“什么？”</p><p>西里斯手撑上吧台，手边是莱姆斯的马克杯，里面装着他刚替莱姆斯泡好的可可，“我说，我们以前有见过吗？”</p><p>“如果你所谓的以前是指——”</p><p>“我的意思是，”西里斯拿着莱姆斯的杯子走向他，硬要跟莱姆斯挤一张单人沙发，逼得莱姆斯不得不坐到他腿上。莱姆斯面无表情的夺走属于他的可可，“我一直觉得你很面熟，从我第一次见到你的时候。”</p><p>“我很想吐槽这种搭讪方法很老套，但事实上是，我一直都有一样的感觉。”莱姆斯从容的抿了一口杯里的热饮，“感觉好像我们早就认识了很久很久。”</p><p>西里斯听到后讶异的动了动腿，害莱姆斯差点摔下去。莱姆斯调整了下姿势，改成侧坐，西里斯抱住他的腰，把脸靠上他的肩膀，“你也这么觉得？感觉好像我早就认识了你一辈子，你的一举一动都很熟悉。”</p><p>又是另一口可可，莱姆斯一本正经的做出评论，“也许我们上辈子就认识了。”</p><p>“哇呜前世记忆，Moony你真浪漫。”</p><p>莱姆斯挡住了要往他胸口钻的西里斯，以拯救他的饮料，“上辈子你大概是我养的狗吧。”</p><p>西里斯装出一副你怎么狠心的表情，“我们上辈子明明就是在魔法世界的巫师！”</p><p>“然后你是叛逆逃家的魔法贵族。”</p><p>“然后你是被众人唾弃的黑暗魔法生物狼人，隐藏在巫师届学习魔法。”</p><p>莱姆斯挑起眉毛，“狼人？”</p><p>“嘘，然后为了陪你渡过每个月的满月，我练成了——”</p><p>“练成了只狗。”</p><p>西里斯瞪了他一眼，但还是接受了这个设定，“我费尽千辛万苦就为了在满月的时候跟你一起奔跑在树林里！”</p><p>“喔，感激万分，真是浪漫啊，狼人跟狗呢。”莱姆斯嘲讽的说，“理论上狼跟狗是同物种你知道对吧？”</p><p>“Moony你的浪漫细胞大概都被巧克力甜没了。”</p><p>“继续啊，那我们下一辈子的故事呢。”</p><p>“嗯⋯”西里斯试图要偷一口饮料失败，“我是某个中世纪的落魄吸血鬼贵族，你是流浪的吟游诗人。后来我才发现原来你四处流浪的原因是因为你是狼人，没办法在一个地方久留。但是呢，我当然是，”西里斯伸手拨开遮住他眼睛的碎发，“一看到这双眼睛就再也无法停止凝视了。”</p><p>莱姆斯用杯子挡开西里斯炙热的凝视，知道他在鬼扯却还是不争气的脸红了，“你到底对狼人有什么意见？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>西里斯猛然的张开眼睛，莱姆斯消失了。眼前的光不强，被调成柔和的亮度，却还是刺眼。</p><p>他茫然的看着盖着的白色床单，身上穿着的干净衣服，左手背打着的点滴。看似平静，却让西里斯近乎恐慌发作，床一旁的监测他心跳的哔哔声加快。</p><p>莱姆斯去哪了？</p><p>西里斯扯开手上打着的点滴还有贴在身上检测生命迹象的贴片，身旁的机器发出刺耳的警告，他粗暴的打开房门，闯进正在开会的掠夺者一行人。</p><p>詹姆、彼得、莉莉，还有几个革命的核心人物转过头来看他，尴尬的沉默降临，然后记忆向他袭来。</p><p>竞技场、雨林、海边、承诺，着火的树林、被他打破的力场、半晕眩时朝他来的爪子——莱姆斯在哪？</p><p>西里斯阴暗的情绪翻腾在那双灰色眼睛里，詹姆首先朝他走来，试图跟他打哈哈。西里斯没心情跟他鬼扯，一把拍开詹姆要搭上他肩膀的手。</p><p>“莱姆斯在哪？”离他被接出竞技场过了多久？他昏迷了多久？</p><p>“西里斯，”开口的是莉莉，她眼里的情绪西里斯不愿看懂，“你先坐下来。”</p><p>“莱姆斯在哪？”他朝着莉莉发问。她在三人离去时担任指挥，确保救援计划顺利进行。</p><p>“西里斯，”莉莉往前跨了危险的一步，西里斯在失去理智的悬崖边缘，詹姆试图把他按进一张椅子。他没有坐下，“冷静点，你先坐下。”</p><p>
  <strong>“莱-姆-斯-在-哪？”</strong>
</p><p>西里斯现在的表情恨不得把面前所有人都硬生生扒一层皮，没有人敢回话。</p><p>然后西里斯懂了，或是他终于承认自己看懂了所有人脸上的，哀伤。</p><p>“你把他留在凯匹特。”西里斯的声音毫无起伏，死了，对着莉莉说，“你把他留在凯匹特。”他重复，如丧钟。</p><p>“你怎么——<strong>你怎么敢！</strong>”詹姆拦腰抱住直直要往莉莉扑的西里斯，他朝着莉莉亮出牙齿咆哮，“你把他一个人留在炼狱！救了我跟詹姆、你脑子有洞吗！他才是那个该被救出来的人！他才是那个值得世界上所有美好事物的人！你怎么敢⋯你怎么敢放他一个人，任凭凯匹特将他生吞活剥！”</p><p>“西里斯，计划出错了。”莉莉哭了，她摇了摇头，“有人泄漏出去了，我们只来得及救出你跟詹姆，雷尔、雷尔还差点暴露身分⋯”</p><p>“为什么不先救他！”泪水模糊了西里斯的视线，一旁待命的守卫拿了镇定剂注入到他颈脖。莉莉后面说了什么他没听到了。</p><p>“Moony⋯”黑暗虚无将他吞没。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>西里斯再次睁眼的时候瞬间无比清醒。他昏迷了多久？</p><p>“西里斯。”西里斯朝声音来源转头，发现自己四肢被绑在病床上。</p><p>“詹姆，放开我。”</p><p>詹姆向他走近，衣服没换，代表离他昏迷至少还没有过很久。詹姆坐到床沿，不知道从何开口。</p><p>“放开我。”他重申，语气平静却让人毛骨悚然，他戴上了詹姆没见过、布莱克冷漠而疏远的面具，让人从脊椎发凉，“放开我，我要回去救他，我向他保证的。”</p><p>“你也会为莉莉这样做的，放开我。”</p><p>詹姆摇了摇头，“莱姆斯⋯”然后西里斯这才看见他脸上的泪痕，憔悴凹陷的双眼，西里斯反射性的感觉腹脏绞痛。</p><p>莱姆斯怎么了？</p><p>他不想听见詹姆接下来要说的。</p><p>“莱姆斯他⋯”詹姆伸手揉了一头乱发，“他⋯”</p><p>“莱姆斯死了，雷尔收网了，带了尸体回来。”莉莉站在门口，眼睛通红。她努力压抑声音里的情绪，轻声吐出骇人话语。</p><p>“我要见他。”这句话来自西里斯不确定是否还属于自己的嘴。</p><p>“西里斯⋯”</p><p>“我要见他，放开我，他在哪。”</p><p>“这不是个好主意——”詹姆被莉莉打断了，“詹姆，放开他。”</p><p>“莉莉！”</p><p>“我们吵不过他的。”</p><p>詹姆怒气冲冲的跟莉莉对视，接着他解开束带。西里斯安静的下了床走出门口，然后停下让莉莉为他带路。</p><p>莉莉沉默的带着他穿过数个走廊还有大厅，西里斯没瞥向向他敬礼的守卫们，没看向往他投来的那些崇拜目光。寂静在他耳边作响，有时微弱，他听见远方大厅的嘻笑打闹，有时强烈到他近乎晕眩。</p><p>一定哪里弄错了。</p><p>寂静退去，思绪滚入。一定哪里搞错了。雷尔跟莱姆斯没有很熟，联络常常都是由西里斯来负责。这是个误会，一定是哪里搞错了。等他找出莱姆斯在哪里——被藏在哪里，他一定会救他出来，然后把所有胆敢碰他一根汗毛的家伙活生生像兔子一样剥皮。</p><p>莉莉带着他走下楼梯，然后拐弯，停在一扇门前面。他知道这扇门，知道里面是什么房间。上方的标志无声尖叫着，停尸间。</p><p>“西里斯⋯”莉莉的声音破碎，西里斯以手肘推开她，伸手按下一旁的识别荧幕，门应声而开。</p><p>不大的方型房间被两盏灯点亮。灯光不强，但已足够西里斯看清⋯</p><p>每走一步他都更接近角落那张台子上的裸尸一点。西里斯不知该从何看起，皮肤遍布精心深割的伤痕，不是为了致死，而是折磨，严刑拷打的折磨。拔光的指甲、牙齿、被一一折断拆解的手指掌骨，烧伤火烫，能被摧残的地方都被摧残过了。胸前、背部皮肤被扒去，裸露底下的组织。眼睛，莱姆斯绿色的眼睛被挖去——</p><p>脚下的地面摇晃，但他设法稳住身子，来到台前，低头看向那张脸，他如手脚一般熟悉的那张脸庞，就算被毁的面目全非。</p><p>这是梦境，这是某个荒谬残酷的梦境，不然就是他此时此刻身在地狱，因为他<strong>不可能</strong>存在于莱姆斯被凌虐致死的世界。他在这个世界安稳的躺在床上昏睡时，莱姆斯被刑求、被拆解，莱姆斯、莱姆斯⋯</p><p>他死了。</p><p>莱姆斯死了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>西里斯在一张床上醒来。这个世界遗失了什么重要的东西，他花了好一段时间才想起。</p><p>莱姆斯死了。</p><p>现实开口，将他一口吞下。</p><p>他不想进入这个没有莱姆斯存在的世界。他看着窗外光影移动。</p><p>他没有下床。他遗忘世界，世界将他遗忘。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>III. Rusty Red 铁锈红</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Have we met？”</p><p>莱姆斯浑身湿透在壁炉一旁烤火，回头看向声音来源，水珠顺着发梢跌入领子内。</p><p>大雨来的毫无预兆。原本莱姆斯为了省钱，没有在一段路前的小镇过夜。雨下得连路也看不清，莱姆斯也不愿折磨一路陪着他的老马，他敲响了位于森林里这座豪华宅邸的大门。</p><p>开门的瞬间莱姆斯脑中的警铃大响，体内狼人那一半的本能要他拔腿就跑，但另一半的他却想扑进对方的怀抱里，让对方紧紧抱住他直到肺脏内的空气都被挤出来。为什么？他是谁？</p><p>应门的是个苍白的黑发男人，开门的瞬间与莱姆斯对上眼，很明显的愣了愣。他好心的让他进门，还说管家波特夫妇放假去了，自己来的不是时候，他不擅长烹饪，做不出美味的料理。</p><p>莱姆斯本该为了礼数而婉拒男主人西里斯要他留下来过夜的邀请，但是他看着马夫彼得牵走老马去马房安顿，迷失在那双灰色的眼睛，然后回过神来已经被塞进离壁炉最近的那张沙发，捧着西里斯冲的一杯茶。</p><p>他啜了口茶，两汤匙糖，不加奶，正是他喜欢的，精准的如悉知对方生活习惯的伴侣。</p><p>然而他们素昧平生，从未见过。</p><p>他对上对方的灰眸，似曾相识的熟悉。莱姆斯是个吟游诗人，四处流浪，讲述传唱传说中的那些故事。他确定自己从未见过对方，从未踏足这块大陆的这个角落。</p><p>莱姆斯迟疑了太久，问题悬在空中与空气一起凝结。</p><p>西里斯开门对上莱姆斯第一眼就认出他了。</p><p>那双眼睛。午夜在无数梦境里徘徊的眼睛，他不可能认错。绿色带着棕的斑点，温柔而温暖的眼神，在一片迷雾中静静的注视着他。</p><p>莱姆斯。他的一举一动都模糊的跟西里斯脑海中某个身影重合。自己刚刚无意识的替莱姆斯的热茶加了糖。像是拿刀叉、像是开口说话、像是提笔写字，不需要经过思考，像刻在骨子里的习惯一样自然。</p><p>他是谁？为什么他的本能在抗拒对方但是他的灵魂在尖叫？为什么他想拥他入怀、为什么他想把对方摁在墙上亲吻？为什么他想说我好想你明明这是第一次见面？为什么他从未踏足出这座宅邸却感觉认识了对方一辈子？</p><p>莱姆斯沉默的跟在他身后进到客房，西里斯原本伸手想接过莱姆斯手上空了的杯子，两个人却在手指接触的瞬间同时晃了神，杯子落到地上碎裂的声音把他们拉回现实。西里斯猛然握住了莱姆斯的手。吸血鬼的冰凉对上狼人的温热。</p><p>他缓慢的引导莱姆斯把手搂在他后颈，缓慢的朝他靠近。他在给莱姆斯时间拒绝，莱姆斯闭上了眼睛做为默许的回应。</p><p>西里斯轻柔的吻上莱姆斯的唇瓣，莱姆斯把手指插进西里斯的头发，加深了这个吻。他也感觉到了吗？跳动在胸膛里那份不知从何而来、久别重逢的激动。</p><p>西里斯放开他让他呼吸，顺着往下亲吻舔舐到脖子，冰凉的气息悬在快速跳动的脉搏之上，尖牙危险的抵着，再多出一分力就能刺穿，“Say no before everything’s too late. ”</p><p>莱姆斯用在他发间收紧的手指作为回应。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>事情是怎么走到这步的？</p><p>莱姆斯依稀记得某次满月后的早晨他迷濛的半睁开眼睛，一半还徘徊在梦境，一半看见窗外渐亮的天色，听见远处传来的争吵声，微弱的几乎听不到。</p><p>他隐约听见彼得为了他而跟西里斯争吵。他是狼人，彼得用他尖细的声音说，他是狼人，你是吸血鬼，抛弃所有同类是一回事，睡狼人又是完全另一个层次的问题了好吗！然后莱姆斯听见一阵从喉咙深处发出的低吼还有一阵恐惧的惊呼。</p><p>然后他不记得后来了。</p><p>也许这就是出错的地方。因为西里斯跟莱姆斯都没把与彼得那天的争吵当作一回事，也没把彼得对他俩投来的目光当一回事。他们都默默的认为胆小的彼得不敢做出什么，他们都默默的认为总有一天他就释怀了。</p><p>莱姆斯看向对面架着的断头台。人类相信唯有斩首能杀死吸血鬼，银质物品能杀死狼人。他们是对的，关于斩首、关于银质物品会烧伤他的部分。</p><p>也正是如此西里斯才在那些暴民闯进他们家的时候没办法杀出一条血路带着他们两人逃走。西里斯去应门，莱姆斯因为前一晚的变身而疲惫，在壁炉旁边打盹。他听见不对劲的声音，头重脚轻的走向大门，然后有人从背后偷袭他，用银质的刀子划了他一刀，他大叫一声，西里斯从前廊回头，身旁净是倒下的身体。</p><p>不要轻举妄动，身后的人把刀子架在他脖子上说，灼伤让莱姆斯更头晕目眩，之后发生了什么，先是刀子然后是银的手铐脚镣，莱姆斯痛到记不是很确切了。</p><p>接着他们就在这里了。</p><p>西里斯在几呎外的台子上，死死瞪着把银质刀子架在莱姆斯脖子上的人。他们把手铐脚镣换成了一般的绳索，粗糙的绳索磨着烧伤的部位，但至少比银好多了。</p><p>西里斯被压着到断头台上，马尾松了，黑发披散在身后。他抬头看向莱姆斯，“别哭，莱米，你别哭。”莱姆斯没意识到自己哭了。</p><p>刀刃落下，头颅“咚”一声的落入前方的木桶，从脖子处被切断的长发散落一地。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>IV. Frost 霜白</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>冰渣踩在在靴子底下嘎吱作响，莱姆斯漫步走过the meadows[2]。</p><p>白雾呼出的空气因为寒冷而结成白雾，他缩着脖子把脸埋躲进进围巾。白雾在他睫毛上凝结成水珠，随着一次次眨眼闪过视线。</p><p>羽绒外套能挡得了寒冷，但是他忘了带戴手套出门，频繁的拿出手机拍照让他双手冻僵，在口袋内恢复不了温暖。他走向路边一旁的小贩，反正他本来就热可可上瘾。</p><p>他没认真看店员的长相，一头扎扎起的黑发倒是显眼。一杯大杯的可可，要棉花糖跟肉桂吗，他说好。手机叮一声的表示付款成功。</p><p>然后黑发店员笨拙的洒了半杯可可、原本漂浮在顶端的棉花糖散了整个桌面，把莱姆斯从恍神状态拉回来，他抬头，对上对方的眼睛，</p><p>然后，一秒、两秒、三秒钟的停顿——</p><p>“Have we met?”他们同时说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>fin. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[1] 小说里西里斯是被贝拉的魔咒打到掉入帷幕死的，电影的话有很明显的拍出是贝拉的死咒杀死西里斯的，这里采用了电影设定。</p><p>至于莱姆斯的话没有特别写出死因，此部分为私设。</p><p> </p><p>[2] the meadows：</p><p>位于爱丁堡的一个公园⋯诶应该算公园吧，很大的一个公园，在爱大的后边来着，挺漂亮的。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>吸血鬼狼人au会有一篇番外，最后的现代au也还会有后续/相关故事。</p><p>我该改改我每次段落都长度差很多的毛病了😂</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>